1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to apparatus used while playing the game of golf, and more particularly to a distance measuring golf putting apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Proficiency in the game of golf requires many attributes, one of which is skill in putting to the hole on the green. For years, golfers have attempted to better their games by increasing their proficiency at putting. One way to accomplish that goal has been to estimate or measure the distance from the ball to the hole or pin located on the green. This has been generally accomplished by sight estimation techniques, and more recently by use of distance measuring systems and devices. However, the distance measuring systems and devices heretofore developed have been cumbersome in that they require elaborate transmitting and receiving equipment or require the golfer to carry and use a separate device for measuring distance.
Examples of such systems and devices which have been previously developed include U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,692 issued to Woodard et al. on Feb. 25, 1975, which discloses a hand-held device for measuring the distance between a golfer and a particular green on a golf course by receiving signals from a plurality of transmitter units located throughout the golf course (attached to the flags); U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,394 issued to Jones et al. on Jan. 23, 1979, which discloses a distance measuring system having a base unit mounted at or near the pin on the green and a remote unit carried by the golfer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,781 issued to Cockerell, Jr. on Oct. 6, 1987, which discloses a system whereby a golfer can operate a portable interrogation unit and request the distance to a specified location from a central station using triangulation techniques; U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,444 issued to Storms et al. on Oct. 27, 1987, which discloses a system essentially identical to that in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,781 except that the interrogation unit stores the information instead of requiring use of a central station; U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,020 issued to Cormier on Mar. 21, 1989, which discloses an apparatus and method for determining the remaining distance to a hole by measuring distance travelled and comparing it to the official distance for the hole; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,689 issued to Kobayashi on June 14, 1988, which discloses a method of measuring distance to a pin from a point on a golf course by measuring the time difference between a radio-wave transmitted by a portable unit and receipt of an ultrasonic wave from a transmitter located at the pin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,476 issued to Tavtigian on Apr. 7, 1987, discloses a warning device using radio waves for indicating the position of a golf cart on a golf course with respect to a restricted area, and which includes a visual display for indicating distance to the restricted area.
Also known are hand-held ultrasonic distance measuring devices for household and construction use, such as those manufactured and sold under the trademarks "Digi-Tape" and "Radio Shack," which can be used to measure distance to a stationary object. Additionally, PCT No. WO 82/00526 discloses a microprocessor based sonic ranging apparatus.
The patents and information disclosed above reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. However, an apparatus for golf putting which can measure the distance from the ball to the hole is not disclosed therein, and it is respectfully submitted that none of the foregoing patents and other information disclosed suggests or teaches, either singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.